The specific objective of this contract is to provide computer-based data management and statistical analysis for a series of small ongoing clinical studies of potential new treatments for transient ischemic attack, acute ischemic stroke, generalized cerebral ischemia, intracranial aneurysm and subarachnoid hemorrhage, intracerebral hemorrhage, and dementia secondary to cerebrovascular disease.